Una muggle en Hogwarts
by Ithilwen princesa elfa
Summary: °Cap uno°, Mildred, una muggle estadounidense, cruza accidentalmente el andén 9 y tres cuartos ¿qué pasará?... REVIEWS


_" Este ff va dedicado a todos mis buenos amigos, familia y compañeros por su apoyo y ratos entretenidos que me han inspirado a hacer este ff..."  
  
_Extraña historia_  
  
_**Capítulo I  
  
**En una bella ciudad estadounidense, vivía una persona muy especial, cuyo nombre es Mildred Johnson, la típica sabelotodo multimillonaria de esa zona, pero algo la hacía especial...  
  
No tenía amigos leales, todos le seguían para subir sus calificaciones o para pasar un rato en su mansión... Mildred es muy reservada y seria, su cabello castaño liso con algunos mechones más claros, con un corte recto, sus ojos verdes como la oliva y de piel algo morena, una bella californiana, su carácter se refleja siempre como un gesto de desaprobación y sus temores le siguen a donde va como una sombra las 24 horas del día...  
  
Siempre sintió fascinación por las historias de fantasía que leía a diario, además de sus labores escolares... Mildred no iba a la escuela porque por ser tan inteligente ya la había cursado en un año, pero había tenido noticias en sus respectivas investigaciones a la madrugada de actividad mágica al norte de Inglaterra, como es regular sus padres la dejaron ir con la condición de visitar a su abuela (la cual ella apreciaba mucho), y al día siguiente pisó la Gran Bretaña y fue directamente a la estación de tren de King Cross para tomar un tren que la llevaría a casa de su abuela.  
  
Era la mañana del 1 de septiembre a las 11 menos cuarto, como el tren no había llegado se recostó en el andén 9, pero inexplicablemente se resbaló y cayó en el suelo, se dio tan fuerte en la cabeza que perdió el conocimiento... Cuando abrió los ojos estaba tendida en el suelo de una estación muy diferente de donde estaba antes lo cual la aterrorizó levemente; caminó un poco y se topó con un gran tren rojo que decía Expreso a Hogwarts y notó que una chica de pelo enmarañado estaba pegando gritos a un chico de pelo muy rojo y al lado de el un chico alto de pelo negro desordenado y lentes se reía *Dudo que sea estúpido preguntar a donde estoy* pensó Mildred y se acercó a los tres adolescentes de (lo que parecía 15 años (la misma edad que ella)) y les preguntó.  
  
**Mildred:** disculpen ¿A dónde lleva el tren?  
  
La muchacha de pelo enmarañado dio un bufido y dijo:   
  
**Hermione: **por Dios ya no encuentran nuevas bromas que hacer, pues lleva a Hogwarts.  
  
**Mildred:** ¿Hogwarts? yo voy a Oxford. *La miraron estupefactos*  
  
**Ron: **¿Eres _muggle_?  
  
**Hermione:** ¡Qué pregunta más idiota Ron!, ¡si es muggle como sabe de muggles!  
  
**Mildred:** pues creo que soy muggle pero sueño con ser bruja (dijo _ soñadoramente_)  
  
**Harry: **pero si es muggle no puede entrar al andén tiene una protección antimuggles, lo dice Historia de Hogwarts.  
  
**Ron: **buena Harry ¿Cuándo leíste Historia de Hogwarts? jajajajaja :D  
  
**Harry: **Hermione me la regaló en verano.  
  
**Ron: **no sabía que leyeras XD  
  
_***Malfoy hace su aparición estelar de la nada***_  
  
**Malfoy: **Potter te quieres parecer más a tú novia y por eso lees XD y veo que cada vez traen más sangre sucia.  
  
**Mildred: **CÁLLATE SERPIENTE PESTILENTE NO SOY SANGRE SUCIA, ESO LO SERÁS TÚ Y PARA ESO DEBES LAVARTE EL HOCICO.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Cho Chang (salida de la nada), Oliver Wood...  
  
***************STOP****************  
  
**Autora:** Oliver no debes estar aquí.  
  
**Oliver: **¿Por qué?  
  
**Autora: **porque debes estar en nuestra cita ¡por eso!  
  
**************PLAY***************  
  
Y de pronto todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban viéndolos formando un círculo compacto.  
  
*************STOP************  
  
**Autora: **aquí las cosas salen de la nada ¬¬  
  
**Ricky Martin: **si preciosa, verdad que Mildred está guapa.  
  
**Autora:** otro que sale de sabrá Dios donde, pues les iba a decir........  
  
**Público:** UHHHHHHHHH SIGUE CON LA HISTORIA.  
  
**Autora:** ya voy, bueno ¿Recuerdan al amor platónico de Ron? Fleur Delacour, pues no me digan que Mildred es _veela_ ¿ok?  
  
***********Rueden la cinta**********  
  
Todos los estudiantes miraban la escena, lo cual hizo que Mildred se sintiera incómoda...  
  
**CONTINUAR  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Fecha: **21 de julio de 2003


End file.
